Una vida contigo
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Serie de drabbles Huddy. Un accidente, una oportunidad para recordar... y no repetir los mismos errores del pasado.
1. Uno

_Bueno… aquí vengo con algo a lo que no estoy muy acostumbrada._

_Es una serie de drabbles huddy, dedicados a Natasha Snape (quien me los exigió como una forma de chantaje o algo así xD)_

_Para darle una línea argumental, los primeros tres son para situar el presente, y el resto son como flashbacks de los momentos más representativos de la vida de House, y cuando Cuddy aparece en ella._

_Obviamente, no poseo a House (en ningún sentido, por mas triste que sea ToT xD) ni nada de eso… solo hago esto por diversión n.n_

_Nada más… enjoy!_

**Una vida contigo.**

_**Uno.**_

Es increíble como todo puede cambiar en un minuto.

Sesenta segundos, sesenta mil milisegundos, sesenta mil millones de nanosegundos.

Eternidad y nada al mismo tiempo… o la nada que lleva a la eternidad.

El peatón imprudente que cruza en amarillo, los reflejos del conductor disminuidos por el alcohol. "Un accidente de tránsito clásico" piensa, cerrando los ojos ante lo inevitable.

El frenazo llena sus oídos, y lo congela.

Puede sentir el chasquido de sus huesos rotos, pero no le duele nada.

Serotonina, alcohol y vicodina corriendo a velocidad vertiginosa por sus venas, casi tan vertiginosa como la moto que se le escapó de las manos hace un momento.

El regusto metálico de la sangre en su boca es lo siguiente que puede sentir. Alguien le revisa los reflejos, pero no puede verlo ni oírlo bien. La textura áspera del pavimento y la calidez de la sangre en su rostro es lo último que siente antes de quedar inconsciente.


	2. Dos

_Acá las cosas se ponen un pelín mas Huddy, nada muy diferente al último capítulo de la cuarta (aunque lo pensé antes de la cuarta temporada :S)  
Igual no importa mucho, estos tres primeros capítulos son sólo la introducción.  
Los drabbles "flashback" son lo que conformarán la historia, y esos tendrán cada uno un título, y representarán una etapa en la vida de House.  
Quería explicarlo, porque soy pésima explicando xD  
Espero que les guste n.n_

_**Dos**_

Lisa Cuddy tomó el algodón empapado de alcohol y limpió el amoratado antebrazo de House antes de colocarle otra línea intravenosa.

Una serie de raspones color bordó oscuro destacaban contra la piel macilenta y los vendajes en la cabeza del médico.

Un brazo y la pierna mala enyesados. Dos costillas fracturadas.

Y un estado de inconsciencia casi comatoso.

En el otro lado de la habitación, tirado de cualquier forma en uno de los sillones, estaba James Wilson durmiendo a pierna suelta. No podía culparlo, ya eran dos días de vigilia, y cualquier otro se hubiera vencido antes.

Chequeó las líneas y el goteo de House una vez más, y tomó una manta del armario, tapando al oncólogo con ternura.

En cierta forma, se sentía acompañada por Wilson.

Era un excelente médico, y si llegara a pasar algo…

No, nada iba a pasar. Era House, en cualquier momento despertaría y le diría que el culo le había crecido de tanto estar sentada allí a su lado.

-Tienes que salir de esto, Greg. Eres fuerte, has sobrevivido a situaciones peores. Tienes que salir…- susurró, apenas rozando los dedos amoratados.

Se reclinó en el sofá junto a Wilson, y casi esperando una respuesta, se durmió agotada.


	3. Tres

_**Tres**_

Blanco. Monótono y aburrido.

Sin dolor, sin drogas… eso no era para él.

Si al menos tuviera un marcador…

El tacto de algo circular en su puño lo sorprendió.

Destapó el marcador, percibiendo el olor a alcohol del filtro.

Parecía real, pero su razón le gritaba que eso no era real. En la realidad había tres dimensiones, y lo único que parecía tenerlas era él mismo y el marcador. El resto del espacio, era nada. Una vacía y solitaria nada.

"Algo interesante para analizar" pensó, apoyando la punta del marcador en la nada, y escribiendo el símbolo del oxígeno.

La O negra flotó en el aire frente a su nariz, y se rellenó con una imagen pequeña, como una fotografía. Árboles.

"Muy bien. Esto es oficialmente un delirio" razonó, acercando la cara a la imagen, que se hacía cada vez más grande y más conocida.

Ya no pudo moverse en lo absoluto, sólo podía ver.

Su propia memoria lo tragó.

_Nota de Autora:_

_Último capítulo de la introducción. A partir de aquí, serán drabbles sueltos sobre la vida de House (y la influencia de Cuddy en ella, por supuesto ;D)  
Sip, soy Michiganera, así que habrá de eso seguro.  
Y tal vez pueda hacer algún lemon, pero como oneshot aparte... ya veré.  
Estoy entusiasmada con este proyecto, es la primera vez que escribo Huddy! D  
Simplemente espero que se pasen un buen rato leyendo, como el que yo paso escribiendo n.n  
Bueno... no escribiendo a House en coma y Cuddy sufriendo... escribiendo lo que viene... ¿se entiende? o.o_

_Bleh, me enrollo como una cortina xD_

_Gracias por leer! n.n_


	4. Do it right

Bueno… aquí vengo con algo a lo que no estoy muy acostumbrada

_Bueno, acá empieza la acción xD_

_La serie propiamente dicha, de drabbles sobre la vida de House. En este es muy pequeño, pero ya incluiré huddy cuando crezca y vaya a Michigan ;D_

_Besos!_

_**Do it right**_

Un pequeño niño se encuentra de pie en el jardín trasero de su casa, vestido con el uniforme de una prestigiosa academia de París.

Tiembla visiblemente, aunque no puede discernir si es de frío, de impotencia o de temor.

Su rostro, pétreo en una mueca seria, tiene el tono de su camisa de algodón. El azul de sus labios hace juego con el de sus ojos.

Tiene que soportar, aunque las piernas le duelen de tanto estar de pie. Tiene que hacerlo bien, para que su padre esté orgulloso de el. Para que todo termine de una vez, y ambos puedan compartir un chocolate caliente en vez de interminables noches de frío.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento lo despierta de repente.

Su padre nunca lo felicitó por soportar estoicamente todas esas torturas, y nada le daba garantías que lo hiciera.

Para él, todo lo que hiciera bien no existía, y lo que hiciera mal era excusa para castigarle.

¿Qué importa si sabe tocar el piano de su madre a sus cortos diez años, o que se esfuerza en aprender casi sin fallos el idioma de cada país en el que vivieron?

A su padre no le agrada que le atraiga más salvar vidas que acabarlas. Por eso le pone esas reglas y castigos tan duros, para cambiar su esencia. Para "enderezar el árbol mientras es tierno" como le dice a su madre.

Ella no interviene, porque al final de cuentas, Greg no dice nada.

Greg es un pequeño brote de roble. Duro, firme… y si algo le duele, jamás se oirá un quejido de sus labios.

Bajo el cielo mortecino de París, al igual que bajo muchos otros cielos a lo largo y ancho del mundo, el pequeño Greg jura no dejar que su padre doblegue su alma.

Y hacer siempre las cosas bien.


End file.
